onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:SAD Infobox.png
Anime Vs Manga There is no edit war, just a disagreement between us. If you'd read the description box for changes made to the file you'd see the case here. The main view-point is the gaint steel vat with "SAD" written and the machines next to it, which are visible in the anime image. We can see everything just fine, clear & simple as that. AsuraDrago 01:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) First off, yes, it's an edit war. When a new image is uploaded, but reverted back, it MUST stay on the original image until a discussion or poll is finished in the talk page. Reverting back breaks the rules, so please refrain from doing so. Anyways.... The point of the infobox is to show the entire SAD mechanism. The manga image does that, while the anime version leaves off the areas on the side, and most of the top. The smoke also covers up a little bit of the bottom of the machine. The lighting is also pretty bad, which makes the image even less desirable. There is no need for color here. Not only is it just a machine, color adds nothing because of the darkness of the scene (while the manga has perfect lighting and shows the entire mechanism, which is what it should show). 01:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The point is to show the tank. The manga image doesn't show the entire mechanism either. It leaves off stuff on the sides, top and behind the tank. The lighting on the Anime pic is fine and it's always good to have color. 09:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Anime is fine. 09:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Manga still shows more of the mechanism. The purpose of the image is to show as much as it can, and the anime image leaves things to be desired. We aren't using an image that leaves crap off just because it adds color to an image that doesn't need it. How is the anime's lighting "fine?" If you look at it in a thumbnail, it really isn't. 14:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy, your causing un-needed problems here. The anime image suits just fine, your causing an edit war for no reason. if you would listen to reason from me, and others to let this be, maybe things would be easier. we have an HQ image of the SAD metal vat, we can see everything clearly. just because the image does not live up to your own standards does not mean we cannot use it. the setting of the factory is dark and foreboding, its not meant to be lite up and happy, if the manga was officially colored it would look like this. we have great detail here in the picture and others seem to see so. AsuraDrago 04:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Use the anime. SeaTerror (talk) 04:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) yep, thats what we will do, since all but one are in favor of it. AsuraDrago 04:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Do you not understand what an edit war is? 4 people commenting in 1 day is NOT a majority. Explain WHY the anime image suits just fine. Saying "it's fine", is NOT a reason and will not get me to "see your reason", when it doesn't exist. Can you see the very top? Can you see the sides? Is the brightness good enough? You cannot say yes to any of those statements. All this, while the manga image shows the entire SAD mechanism, isn't missing the "HBS" on the front, and has much better lighting that looks better in the thumbnail that is on the page. "It's not meant to be lit up and happy", then why was it drawn like that then? Nice ignoring of the source material. And Seaterror never attempts to give reasons, no won't even try asking him why. 13:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) i've explained everything already, your just stubborn. everyone else here (except you) agrees with the anime, THAT is a majority comparing to the one who wants the manga. you just refuse all the details and facts after being explained to because of your blind bias to the anime as usual. YOU started an unnecessary edit war while i imporoved the article with a simple image. i use the same raws as you, you uploaded the exact same thing i did but re-shaped it twice then to my original, so you didnt chage much after we all agreed on the anime. there's no need for you to be such a sore loser over this, your covering up what you say by trying to blame us for already explaining why the anime image is good to use. so either way, anime is in use, you caused problems again. AsuraDrago 18:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 4 vs. 1 is not a majority, especially with such a large community. All I see is rambling about personal issues, and that doesn't belong on the talk page. Nice insults too. Really proves your point. And no, we don't use the same raws, which can be seen with the clear quality increase. 18:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Manga looks better... No offense. 19:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC)